


Firmly in the Saddle

by 4Kennedy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Chair Bondage, Community: femslash100, F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism, dildo saddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tied to a chair Felicity watches Sara fucking herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firmly in the Saddle

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Kinks / 23. – self-love

Felicity’s knuckles turned white as she gripped the armrests of the chair. “You’re so damn hot.” She loved watching Sara masturbate.

Sara looked over with a smirk, one hand on the saddle knob and one on her breast, then Sara lifted herself up from the dildo. She hovered over its tip before she lowered herself back down; burying the toy deep inside her. 

“Tell me how it feels,” Felicity demanded. She squeezed her legs together and rubbed her center on the chair for some relief, but found none.

Sara rode the saddle, pushing herself down hard and fast on the dildo. Her moans got louder. “Do you want to touch yourself?” she asked Felicity, throwing her head back. Her ass made smacking noises every time she reached the base of the toy, her flesh firmly hitting the saddle.

“You have no idea. We could come together.” If one of her arms were untied she could at least touch herself. 

Of course Sara just continued to satisfy her own needs by fucking the dildo saddle, leaving Felicity groaning with frustration. “Ooh. Yes, yes, yeees. ” Sara’s motions became erratic. She started to shake and finally came with a cry of ecstasy.

Felicity whimpered. 

Sara climbed off, went over to Felicity and undid the restraints on her arms. “It’s my turn to watch. But don’t just fuck yourself... love yourself. Only your fingers and your imagination.” 

The End


End file.
